


sweet as maple

by bothsexuals



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: But the best part, the reason why this whole thing had been an absolute blessing, was when Judge caught glimpses of Ganke and Miles being sappy, disgustingly sweet boyfriends in love, that he could tease them about.or: Five times Judge walks in on Miles and Ganke being adorable boyfriends.
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	sweet as maple

**Author's Note:**

> More MilesGanke? In my ao3? It's more likely than you think! 
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Title from Hayley Kiyoko's "Maple".

i.

Judge finally opened the door to his dorm room after a long, exhausting afternoon spent studying in the school library. He carefully set his backpack on a chair and took off his headphones. 

“Hey guys- oooh.” He stooped in his tracks as he saw the position Miles and Ganke had been in, apparently unaware of his return until he had spoken.. 

They had been lying on Ganke’s bed, Miles splayed out half on top of him, one hand behind Ganke’s neck, the other on his chest, both of Ganke’s hands on Miles’ back. And they had been kissing. Until Judge spoke and they sprung apart, both of them with a wild, embarassed look in their eyes. 

Judge raised his eyebrows, surprised, and gestured between the two of them, now sitting up, careful not to touch each other.

“Since when is this a thing?” he asked casually. 

“Uh…” Ganke eloquently replied. 

“This afternoon,” Miles mumbled. 

Judge hummed. 

“Cool. You boyfriends now?” 

His roommates turned towards each other, clearly not having discussed the issue yet. Miles gave Ganke a questioning look, and he simply nodded with a shy smile. 

“Yep,” Miles said.

“Cool,” Judge commented again. He yawned as he sat on a chair, turning on his computer for some well deserved quality gaming time. 

“Don’t make out while I’m in the room," he addressed them one last time before focusing on his game. 

ii.

Judge thought it was really cool that his roommates had started dating. He’d always thought they would make an adorable couple, and they weren’t annoying about it at all. Things were pretty much the same when the three of them hung out together, except maybe now they would kiss each other goodbye and hold hands a lot more. It was cute, low-key, and Judge was one hundred percent for it. 

But the best part, the reason why this whole thing had been an absolute blessing, was when Judge caught glimpses of Ganke and Miles being sappy, disgustingly sweet boyfriends in love, that he could tease them about. 

One such joyous occasion happened one day when he walked into the room unnoticed and saw Ganke and Miles talking, heads close together, Ganke’s hand on the back of Miles’ neck, holding him in place. He had been used to them muttering cryptically to each other long before they’d started dating, God knows what secrets those two had, so he wasn’t much phased by it. At least, until he overheard something absolutely wonderful and life-changing.

“You got this, baby,” Ganke was whispering, his forehead touching Miles’.

Miles smiled unsurely. 

“Thanks, honey,” he replied, matching his boyfriend’s tone. 

Judge barked out a loud laugh, making his presence known. 

“Are you for real?” 

His friends turned to look at him, eyes wide. 

“What?” Ganke asked, sounding alarmed. 

_Damn, what had they been talking about?_

“Baby? Honey? You’re so damn cheesy,” he affectionately mocked them.

Ganke looked relieved for a second, then rolled his eyes, putting his arm around his boyfriend. 

“You’re just jealous,” he replied with a smirk. 

It was Judge’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Y’all are gross.” 

iii.

Judge started the moment he entered the room. 

Miles was sitting shirtless on Ganke’s bed, covered in cuts and bruises, looking a little out of it. Ganke was patching him up with a panicked look on his face. 

“What the hell happened to him?” 

“He…got caught up in that mess downtown,” Ganke hesitantly explained, not once taking his eyes off his boyfriend. 

“Damn,” Judge commented, “thank god Spider-Man showed up.” 

“Yeah,” Ganke replied through gritted teeth. 

Miles winced as Ganke dabbed one of his cuts with disinfectant. 

“Stay still,” Ganke ordered, then his voice softened, “please, babe, let me do this.” 

Miles shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He nodded and grabbed Ganke’s free hand, holding it tight. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, his voice sounding painfully hoarse. 

“I’ll get you some water,” Judge offered, both to make himself useful and to let them have another moment of privacy. 

Glance glanced at him briefly and nodded with a grateful smile, and Judge headed out to do as promised. 

iv.

After that day, Ganke had been forcing Miles to get as much rest as possible, which of course proved to be an extremely difficult endeavour, as Miles was the most restless person Judge had ever met. 

Which was why it surprised him to walk into their room one day and find Miles sound asleep, his head on Ganke’s lap as Ganke sat on his bed, chemistry textbook in one hand, the other caressing Miles’ head soothingly. 

Judge put his backpack on a chair, careful not to make any sound. He walked in front of Ganke and looked at him with a dopey smile. 

“That’s adorable,” he said, earning the usual eye roll from his friend. 

“Shut up,” Ganke whispered, mindful of the sleeping boy in his lap.

Judge chuckled quietly and grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans. 

“I’m taking a photo,” he explained, “smile.” 

Ganke rolled his eyes again and raised his middle finger at Judge, who winked and snapped a picture. He looked at it, humming appreciatively. 

“Still cute,” he concluded, and returned Ganke’s sweet gesture. 

v.

Judge was having a bad day. He’d woken up in a bad mood after a night of troubled sleep, he'd forgotten the assignment he was supposed to turn in, his phone battery had died way too early in the day because he’d forgotten to charge it the night before, and he’d had to eat artichokes for lunch. He hated artichokes. 

He had been looking forward to going back to his dorm room and taking a long ass nap all day. 

He huffed, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. He uncaringly dropped his backpack on the floor and took off his headphones. 

He then looked towards Ganke’s bed where he and Miles sat, huddled close as they both looked at the console in Ganke’s hands and Miles whispered advice that Ganke would likely have been unnerved by, had it come from anyone else. 

Ganke cheered as he won whatever game he had been playing and Miles bumped his fist, laughing. 

“Hell yeah, baby!” he exclaimed and kissed Ganke’s cheek. 

Ganke let the console fall out of his hand and onto the matress, in favour of putting his hand on Miles’ cheek and guiding the boy’s face towards him to capture his lips in a soft kiss. 

Judge groaned. 

“Please stop being cute. Your love makes me lonely.” 

Ganke and Miles pulled apart and shared a look, then a nod. 

“What-” Judge started to ask, but before he could finish his friends had jumped off the bed and tackled him into a group hug. 

“Thanks guys,” he laughed as they let go of him and Ganke playfully ruffled his hair.

“Love you, Judgey,” Miles said, “come play the next level.” 

He accepted enthusiastically and sat on Ganke’s bed, grabbing the discarded console. Miles and Ganke sat on either side of him, yelling mostly unhelpful advice as he played, and suddenly his day wasn’t so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that just tooth-rottingly sweet? I just like writing about people happy and in love, sue me. (Please don't, I'm broke.) If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment and/or kudos, it really makes my day.


End file.
